The Calm Before The Storm
by UltimateCockBlocker
Summary: Meet Kowareta, an orphan from birth. Follow her in a journey of her past and present, friendships and enemies, love and hate. I would LOVE it, if you could comment, I don't mind any critical or harsh feedback, just be HONEST! I shall try to post at least 3 chapters a week, if I don't then, the following week, I'll just post double the amount. I just own my OC, nothing else.
1. The Promise

"Promise me something" she whispered quietly. Her ragged breath tickled his ear as he lovingly embraced her fragile body. He moved his head back, only for him to lean his forehead against hers, in a desperate attempt to stop her from leaving him. He slowly closed his eyes, breathing in her intoxicating smell, tainted with iron. "Anything" he replied, fluttering his eyelids open he saw her stare up at him, his heart caught in his throat, his blood pumping unnaturally fast as he started to panic. She sighed in exhaustion, limply raising her blood-stained hand, only to wipe it over his soft cheeks. "Don't forget me" she choked, staring into his distraught eyes, she saw all of his pain and heart-break shine through the aqua haze. "I-I love y-" he felt her hand fall from his face, and nearly cried out in agony. He frantically tried to grab the petals, wanting to keep a part of her with him, but it was all in vain. If only he was stronger, faster even, if only he could protect her like he promised, if only...

She stood there, silently watching the scene play out in front of her. She jolted as a hand gently clasped her shoulder. "Do you have any final wishes?" A delicate voice asked, sympathy radiated through their speech pattern, as they stood quietly beside her. She inclined her head towards the people beside her, and gasped in recognition. "I-I've seen your f-face on the-the" She stuttered. She slowly raised her hand and pointed it towards the man in front of her. He smiled warmly at her flabbergasted expression. Nodding his head, he answered "yes, I was a Hokage, the yandaime, to be correct". Gasping in her sudden realisation, she said, "b-but then, that m-means your Minato Namikaze?!" She swiftly turned so she looked at the smiling red-head, and decided to point at her instead. "So then, you're kushina Uzumaki?" She questioned, only to get a frown in return. "It's rude to point at people, you know" kushina said, casually slapping her pointed finger, out of her face. She smiled sheepishly and gently scratched the back of her head, out of nervousness.

She was surprised, to say the least, when Kushina pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, so much" she whispered in her ear, She calmly nodded at her and went to pull out of the hug. "Oh, sorry" Kushina said, wiping her fallen tears. Minato sighed sadly as he repeated his question, "Do you have any final wishes Kowareta?" he smiled. She smiled back at him, silently wondering why they offered. "I want to see them" she said, her fingers trembling at the thought of her request. "What would you like to see?" Kushina asked. She looked forward, staring into the blank distance, her eyes became glossy, as she slowly blinked away her tears. She gulped out of nervousness, as she said, "my memories".


	2. The Beginning Of The End

As a child, I always thought my curiosity would get me killed, however, seeing how everything panned out, it seems I was wrong.

I've always been fascinated with nature, the way a forest bends and twists to adapt to its environment. In a way I always found comfort in the forest, as I had an understanding of its changes. I always imagined what it would feel like to have a family, you see, I was an orphan, don't get me wrong my clan, not that I have one, wasn't massacred like the Uchiha's was, no, I was an orphan from birth. No matter what I did, I was classed as the outcast, the freak, the loser, however, when I was old enough to walk I found a sanctuary in the unloved forest. The orphanage didn't really care about my well being, seeming as they let me roam around the forest for days on end, by now I knew the forest like the back of my hand. I was so young, so stupid, too innocent to know its true intention. I suppose escaping my destiny was inevitable. I was five when I learnt that things happen for a reason.

I aimlessly wandered through the green foliage, my destination unknown. My petite fingers grazed across the surface of the dozen leaves littering the trees arms. The ground felt soft beneath my bare feet, dare I say it tickled, as I walked solemnly through it's confusing maze. I jumped slightly at the rough feeling of the dirty pathway, wait, what? pathway?! I quickly tried to step backwards, only to be met with a brick wall.

This was Not a brick wall, but in fact a person. I swiftly spun around, Blinking my eyes I looked up at the stranger, curiosity burning through my green orbs._ -Why does he have white hair?- _I thought, gazing at his gravity defying hair. I cocked my head to the side, my matching white ringlets fell onto my face, temporarily blocking my vision. His eye crinkled into the shape of a crescent moon, as he bent down to my height. "Yo" he said, flashing to of his fingers at me. _-what?- _I blinked in confusion, "Yo?" I said, quietly questioning his sanity. He seemed to be smiling at me, and it was only now that I noticed an orange book hanging from his fingertips._ -icha icha paradise?-_ I read, nearly falling on the floor trying to see the cover. I heard him chuckle as he ruffled my hair, "are you lost?" He asked me concerned, I nodded swiftly, before saying, "I've never gotten lost before" "oh?" He asked, looking at me over the top of his book. "Well then, I'm sure your parents are worried" he said standing up, only then did I notice his ninja attire. "You're a ninja" I stated, wondering what nation he belonged to. He Looked down at me, and I saw amusement flicker in his eyes.

Big glass eyes stared up at his own onyx windows, curiosity shining through the sea of green._ -Does she have any parents?-_ he thought, generally worried for her well-being. I quietly laughed at him, wondering whether he meant to say that out loud. Either way, I chose to answer him, "no, i don't". He looked at me, shocked that i answered his question, "i-you-what?!" He exclaimed, dropping his book in the process. I giggled at his speechless face, and chose to pick up his book. I held his book out for him to take, "here you go, mister" I said. His gaze softened as he looked at me, "my names Kakashi Hatake" he said, _-she's too adorable, to be an enemy-_ he thought. "I'm Kowareta" I said, my feet scraped against the dirt on the pathway as I noticed a huge gate behind kakashi-senpai.

"What's that?" I questioned as i raised my petite fingers, to point at the gate. He turned around and followed my line of eyesight. His eyes widened slightly as he saw what i was talking about. "That's the entrance to Konoha" he said. I stared up at him confusedly, "kow-noo-haa?" I tried to pronounce the word, stumbling on a few of the syllables. He full out, laughed at me! Pouting, I angrily crossed my arms and said, "it's not funny!" I huffed, turning away so he couldn't see my reddened face. He gently caressed my hair, and I saw his eyes bend into a crescent shape. _-so, he's smiling again?_- I thought. I felt his hand fall from my head. His eyes grew serious as he looked deeply into my eyes. "How old are you Kowa-chan?" A looked of shock dawned my features as he gave me a nickname "I'm five, Kakashi-senpai" I said holding up five of my fingers, carefully looking at them, to make sure it was the right number.

"Would you like to see inside?" He asked me, I frantically nodded my head, letting my ringlets bounce around freely. "Yes, yes, yes!" I replied, clapping my hands as I jumped up and down. "Ok, ok, calm down, Kowa-chan" he said, shushing me with his hand. He held his hand out, and I gently curled my fingers around his. His hands felt foreign to me, _-is this what it feels like?- _I thought, never having someone hold my hand before, caused them to become foreign to the simple gesture. "Come on then, off we go" he said, gently tugging me along I found myself slowly walking towards the gates. When we arrived outside of the gates, he bent down and carefully grasped my fragile hands with his huge calloused ones.

I felt him look at me, as if he was studying my reaction. He snapped his fingers as an idea seemed to spill into his brain. "Kowa-chan, would you like a big brother?"


End file.
